1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction delivery unit for an irrigation pistol.
2. Related Art and Other Considerations
Irrigation pistols typically comprise a delivery pipe connected to a hollow handgrip through which the irrigation liquid arrives.
The delivery pipe ends at the front with a mouth at the center of which there is a nozzle for delivering the irrigation liquid.
Inside the delivery pipe there is a mobile member for opening and closing the nozzle, which member is operated from the outside by means of suitable operating levers.
The regulation of the flow of liquid is obtained by operating the member for opening and closing the nozzle.
A similar pistol is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,355. The spray delivered by this pistol, however, has a substantially circular shape, with a surface that is larger or smaller in relation to the degree by which the nozzle is open.
Irrigation pistols are also known on whose delivery mouth it is possible to manually fit delivery members that are interchangeable one with the other and that are suitable for obtaining sprays with a shape other than circular, for example like a fan or a sprinkle, so as to allow the use of the pistol in various situations.
To change an irrigation member the user must, however, proceed to dismantle it manually from the mouth of the pistol and subsequently mount a different irrigation element.
In view of the described state of the art, the object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation pistol wherein it is possible to vary the shape of the delivered spray without having to proceed to the replacement by means of dismantling the spray's delivery elements.